Because Of You
by LoverOfGeorgeWeasley
Summary: The SEQUEL to It's Warmer Under The Mistletoe. Hermione and Ron get married and get settled and have twins. But they are always having problems with fighting all the time. Do you think theor marrage will last and do you think their kids are safe or is the
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the sequel I promised. I hope you like it. If you are just now starting to read this, I suggest you read It's Warmer Under The Mistletoe first to understand what is going on if you are confused. Anyway, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter one

Hermione's Dream…

"_Hermione, wait." Ron grabbed her arm before she walked out the door. "I have something for you. Follow me."_

_He started for the back door and Hermione followed._

"_Where are we going?" She said as she quickly put on her coat on before Ron opened the back door._

"_It's a Christmas surprise for you from me." Ron smiled._

"_Oh, really?" Hermione giggled._

"_Come on!" Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the snow. He dragged her into the forest behind their house and they climbed through branches and bushes and around trees till they came to a small opening. Hermione looked up and saw a very large tree house wrapped around all the tree's branches and vines to hold itself in place._

"_Oh, how fun!" Hermione jumped up, let go of Ron's warm hand and started running to the tree._

"_Hold on Hermione." Ron ran after her._

"_Why?"_

"_Let me go up first. I have to turn on the lights."_

"_Ok." She looked confused._

"_I will call you when I'm ready for you to come up, and please close your eyes for now until then."_

"_Ok!" She squealed with excitement then closed her eyes._

_Ron quickly climbed up to the top and closed the floor door once he was in. Seconds later he opened it again and called down at Hermione to come up._

_Hermione's heart started to pound as she slowly made her way to the top so she wouldn't fall._

"_Close your eyes." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's arm. "And I promise I will not drop you."_

"_I trust you Ron. Why would I think you would drop me?" She smiled and closed her eyes. He pulled her in and slammed the small floor door shut._

"_Ok, open your eyes." She gasped as she saw a Christmas decorated room with a small-decorated tree in the corner and a pile of beanbag chairs in another corner. There were all different Christmas lights all around the room. The room was lit very dim but that made it more romantic. There was a pile of blankets and a small T.V. in another corner plus a small table with a wizards chess board neatly set up on top._

"_Oh, this is so romantic." Hermione said with a big smile on her face._

"_That's not the best part." Ron pulled her to the middle of the room and held her in his arms. He looked up and pointed to a little twig with green leaves and white berry's on it, which was hanging from the wooden ceiling and looked back down at Hermione who was smiling from ear to ear._

"_Oh, Ron!" She started but was stopped by Ron's soft, warm lips, which gently covered hers. They kissed for a while and Hermione felt that it was a lot warmer in Ron's arms under the mistletoe no matter how cold it was outside._

End of Hermione's dream…

She woke up to the sound of the shower in the other room. She looked around the room to find it different from the room she was just in. But then she realized it was just a dream and that she was in the brand new house Ron and her just bought about two months ago. She was now eighteen and she was to be married today at noon. _WAIT! I AM TO BE MARRIED TODAY! _She thought. She looked at the clock and it said nine thirty one am.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO BE AT THE HAIR AND MAKE-UP PLACE IN THIRTY MINUTES!" She jumped out of bed and quickly ran into her walk in closet and grabbed a pare of tight jeans and a white button up top and threw it on. She then ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. By the time she was done, her fiancé, Ron, came out of the shower naked. Hermione laughed as she looked at him. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his wet lips then headed for the door.

"I have an appointment at the salon in thirty minutes. I will be back in about an hour." She said as he threw on some boxers.

"Ok. But I still don't understand why you couldn't have just used magic to do your hair and makeup. Plus why do you need make-up? You are just as beautiful without it." Ron complemented.

"It is more fun to have it done for you!" She said with a smile. "And thank you for the complement Ronald. I really appreciate it. Make-up is fun to put on anyway."

"Girls." Ron rolled his eyes jokingly.

"You are so cute." Hermione gave him another kiss and was out the door.

x-X-x

The wedding was all set up in the back yard of her parent's house. It was going to be a small wedding, only a few friends and family members. The Weasley family, Harry, and a couple more friends and family were going to be there.

It was now eleven and Hermione showed up to get her dress put on. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and it dropped with perfect bouncy curls. Some parts of curly hair dropped down in front of her face and her makeup was light. After she got help putting on her dress, she examined herself in the mirror before going out in the hall to wait for the wedding to start. Her dress was made of silk and went down to her ankles and dragged behind her. It was also strapless. She was on the verge of tears then it hit her. _I am getting married to Ronald Weasley! This is a dream come true. _She thought.

"Hermione, you are walking down the isle in five." Ginny said.

"Ok, I'll be right out."

"Good luck! And by the way, you look beautiful." Then Ginny gave her a smile and closed the door.

Hermione came out and stood in the hall for a couple of seconds before she heard her dad call her.

"Hermione? It's almost time."

Hermione walked over to her dad and slipped her arm into his.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

All she did was look into his loving eyes and nodded.

"It will be fine." He said as he pulled her into a hug. They stood there at the back door of the house for a couple more minutes waiting for it to open, and then it did. A bright midday light came flashing in on them. Hermione took a deep breath. Then they took their first step out onto the isle.

**A/N: I know, this first chapter is kind of cheesy but it will get better. I promise. Please review on your way out. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I just got a job and I have been busy. I am so sorry! I will be better about updating after this! Anyway, here are some thank yous… 

**Chantelle: Lol…here is your update! Thanks for the review!**

**Joan Marie Mesi: I am so glad you liked my other story. Here is the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Mellee: I am so glad you loved it. Thanks for the review!**

**Hogwartsgirl52: I am so glad you don't think it's cheesy. Thank you so much and yes, Hermione and Ron are perfect. Thanks for the review!**

**Angelbaby7sat: You are very welcome. I am glad you like my story. Here is the update. Thanks for the review!**

Chapter Two

Hermione and her dad stood there at the back door of the house for a couple more minutes waiting for it to open, and then it did. A bright midday light came flashing in on them. Hermione took a deep breath. Then they took their first step out onto the isle.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Hermione and her long gorgeous dress that seemed to flow behind her instead of drag.

She slowly made her way up the isle and into the gaze of Ron. He looked at her with his big hazel eyes and seemed to be in a trance by her beauty. He tried to smile but his mouth did a little crooked smirk, but she smiled back as his ears turned red.

Once they made it to the end of the isle, Hermione turned and kissed her dad on the cheek and he went to sit down.

Hermione stood facing Ron hand in hand in front of the priest, smiled spread across each other's faces.

Minutes later, they said their 'I do's' and put the rings on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride." Ron didn't hesitate. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips to hers and they kissed passionately for a couple of seconds.

Once they pulled away and faced their family and friends, everyone got up and cheered.

Fred and George ran up to them and shook their hands.

"Good job, bro!" Fred winked.

"You didn't faint like you said you would." George finished.

"Shut-up!" Ron growled through his white teeth but kept a smile on his face.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"We better go. The isle is yours." They stepped out of Hermione and Ron's way so they could walk down the isle and back into the house. They ran out front and jumped into the blue flying car. The party was going to be at the Burrow.

Once Hermione and Ron got there, the whole place was already decorated and everyone from the wedding was already there. They must have apparated.

Hermione and Ron quickly ran out back and took their place at the table full of food.

"It smells great mum!" Ron commented. They ate their late wedding lunch and then it was time for the party. Time went by so fast that they didn't know it was time for dinner already. The table was full of hot chicken, warm bread, mash potatoes, chips, and a variety of fruits and vegetables. It was one of the best dinners they had in their lives. The cake was next.

They all stayed there for a couple more dances then people started to gradually go home either one by one, or couple by couple, or group by group.

Now all who was left was Hermione, Ron, Harry and the Weasley's.

"I guess it's time for you two to go home now." Mrs. Weasley said while giving the new married couple a hug.

"Ok Mum! Thanks for the wonderful time!" Ron said.

"I had a blast!" Hermione smiled.

"Aww, you two are most welcome! I loved it too!" They all traded hugs with all the Weasley's and Harry. The Weasley twins were all caught up in hugs that they hugged each other and everyone else.

"Oh, stop it you two!" Mrs. Weasley scolded the twins as they went in for another round of hugs.

"I decorated the Ford Anglia for you." Ginny smiled as she pointed out the front window to their dad's old flying car. It was decorated with white ribbons that flowed off the back bumper with cans tied to the ends of each ribbon. The back window said 'Just Married'.

"That is so cute Ginny! Where did you get that idea?" Ron asked.

"I got it in a muggle magazine." Ginny answered with a smile. "There was this article on these people who just got married and there was a nonmoving picture of them driving away in a black car that was decorated just like yours."

"Most muggles do that after their wedding. Its muggle tradition." Hermione added.

"You know? Sometimes muggles can be brilliant in something's." Ron laughed.

"A lot more then some Ronald." Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok, enough chat! You should go now." Mrs. Weasley urged.

"She wants you to hurry on home so you can start making her grandchildren already." George said as Fred laughed and nodded.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them.

"Don't worry mum." Ron laughed with them. "We will start right away."

"That's what you think Ronald." Hermione glared at him. "The couch is calling your name tonight."

"I was only joking sweetie!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, we better get going now!" Hermione said. They got into the car and were off. Harry and the rest of the Weasley's watched as they went out of sight.

**A/N: I am so sorry it was so short. The story does get a lot better and not as boring. Anyway, please review even if its just a simple "good job" or something. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I just got a job and I will be starting college in about a week and I had a bunch of other things to do. I promise I will update each chapter either once a day or once every couple of days from now on. I am settled now with everything and I have a lot of free time again. Thank goodness. Anyway, Here is the update for every one of you! Oh, and here are some thank yous…**

**angelbaby7sat: Thanks for the review!**

**Chantelle: I knew his eyes were blue…I don't know why I wrote that…oh, well. I don't mind your rambling. Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**violet snickers: Lol, thanks for the review!**

**angel6 aka trinigyal: I do love the twins. They are my favorite characters in the books and movies…but George is my favorite character out of them both. Thanks for the review! I loved it!**

**southparkangel01: Thank you soooooooooooooo much!**

**Morning Rose: Ok, Ok, Ok, lol! Thanks for the review!**

**firefarieyofusa: Lol…oops, I forgot to put the song in…Lol, Well, I was thinking about putting one of my favorite song in another chapter anyway, later on. Thanks for the review!**

**Joan Marie Mesi: Sorry I didn't post soon enough…I will do better! Thanks for the review!**

**Susy Mack: Thanks for the review!**

**Here is the update!**

Chapter Three

BAAM!

"RONALD!" Hermione came storming out of the smoking kitchen and into the living room and saw Ron running towards her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked with fright in his eyes. He looked at his wife and his expression went from frightened to a smirk. He was trying so hard not to laugh at what was standing in front of him. Her hair was all over the place and her face and clothes were all dirty from all the black smoke that was floating out of the kitchen and making its way into the living room now.

"Are you ok? Did a bomb go off in there?" Ron was snickering now and he didn't notice Hermione's angry face and her arms crossed and toe tapping.

"NO! A BOMB DID NOT GO OFF!" She screamed while waving her hand all over in the air. "It was our breakfast that blew up all over me thanks to you!"

"Hey, don't blame this all on me now." Ron put his hands up in front of him to back her off. "You are the one who can't cook without magic like a muggle and grew up as a muggle."

"You could have helped!" She crossed her arms again.

"I grew up with magic, so I would know how. I am not the one who grew up with and as a muggle."

"Argg! I am going to go take a shower." She started for their room.

"Can I come?" Ron said with hope.

"Do you want to be in the shower with me in this mood?" She turned on her heal and slammed their room door.

Ron shrugged and walked into the kitchen to clean up. "She'll be over it by the time she gets out."

O

Hermione walked out thirty minutes later dressed in a cute little blue v-cut top and tight jeans. Her wet hair was bouncing with curls that just touched her shoulders as she gracefully walked into the spotless kitchen. Her eyes widened.

Ron looked up from the kitchen sink as he just got done enchanting the dishes to wash themselves.

"Feel better?" He asked as he pulled off a white apron. She nodded. "Well, this should make you feel better then better."

He walked over to the kitchen table and to her surprise, it was filled with hot food set for two.

There were two plates piled with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast with butter and two cups filled with pumpkin juice.

Ron pulled her chair out for her to sit down and she took it, not taking her eyes off the food.

"How did you-" Hermione finally chocked out.

"Magic." Ron took his seat. "I use to always watch my mum cook using magic."

Hermione smiled at him. "We have only been married for a day and I couldn't even cook us a simple meal."

"Aren't you glad I know how?"

"Yes." She quickly picked up her fork and started digging in.

"Lets hurry and eat. I am going to take you somewhere today." Ron smiled as her eyes lit up. She tried to eat as fast as she could without making herself sick.

O

"So where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as Ron tied the laces to his black converse and she slipped her feet into her new blue flip-flops.

"You'll see." He stood up and opened the door for her. His dad's blue car was still lingering there in front of the house.

"Are we going to take your dads car?"

"Yes, and we have to return it sometime this week." He unlocked the door and got in

Once they were both buckled in, they were off.

"Are we driving or flying?" Hermione asked.

"Both. Once we get to Kings Cross, then we will fly the rest of the way."

O

They were finally invisible and in the air right above a magical looking railroad track.

"Are we going to Hogwarts?" She asked once she recognized the scenery.

"Yes, but there is more to the surprise waiting for you there." Ron smiled.

"Really!" Hermione gasped. "But, isn't school going on right now?"

"Yes, but we have an appointment with a few people. Plus, school will end in a couple of days."

"Appointment with who?"

"Just wait and you'll see."

Once they got there, Ron parked the car, with permission from Hagrid first, behind his hut and got out. Hagrid was waiting for them on the front door step.

"'Ello Ron an' 'Ermione!" Hagrid welcomed them. "How have you two been?"

"Perfect." Ron answered and Hermione smiled and nodded to the tall, half giant.

"That's good." Hagrid opened his door and let them in before him.

Hermione's eye's widened as she saw Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall sitting on the huge couch that lingered against the wall.

"Hello Mrs. Gran-." McGonagall stopped, just remembering that she just got married to Ron. "I mean, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right Professor." She smiled as Ron sat her down on Hagrids bed across from the two Professors. "So, what is the big surprise?"

"Actually, there are two surprises." Dumbledore spoke.

"And?" Hermione was getting excited.

"You are invited to become a potions teacher here at Hogwarts, and Ron here is going to be your assistant."

"Really?" Hermione's face lit up. "But why potions? I mean, I really don't have a problem with that. I'm just asking."

"It's quite all right." Dumbledore said. "We got a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher so that leaves Potions open ever since Snape left, and I know you are wonderful at potions."

"I can't believe it Ronald!" Hermione jumped up in his arms. "We are going to be teachers!"

"But that's not all the surprises." Ron smiled.

"You mean there's more?"

"Yes, and you are going to love this one." Ron said.

"You two are going to spend a weekend in the state called Hawaii in the U.S.A." McGonagall announced. "For your honeymoon."

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione jumped in the air, pulling Ron up with her and she jumped into his arms.

Everyone in the room had a warm loving smile spread across their faces, as Hermione jumped up and placed her lips over Ron's.

"So, where do we pay for this?" She said moments later.

"You are not going to pay anything Hermione. You graduated number one in your class. You deserve to go on this trip for free." McGonagall said.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yes, and Dumbledore is going to be paying for it.

"All this for me just because I got good grades?"

"Yes!" Ron laughed at her excited expression.

"So, when is this trip?"

"In two weeks." Dumbledore smiled at the young couple in front of him.

"Ahhhh! I can't wait!" Hermione ran around the room, dragging Ron with her and giving all the teachers hugs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You are very welcome." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, who's ready for lunch?"

O

Hermione and Ron finally got home after a long day with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid planning the trip and stuff.

"So, it's about nine o'clock. How about some dinner." Ron said as he shut and locked the front door after he let Hermione in after him.

"Yes please!" She sighed, as she plopped down on the couch.

"Ok, what will it be then?"

"Something big! I'm starved!"

O

They finally finished their big delicious dinner of spaghetti, French bread, and salad and with a flick of the wand, everything was cleaned and put away neatly.

Hermione walked back into the living room and plopped back down on the couch. Ron did the same.

"That was delicious Ronald." She turned and looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem-." Ron was cut off by Hermione's lips.

They kissed for a couple of minutes until Hermione broke it and got up and headed for their room.

"Do you want to work on your parents grandchildren now?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh, I love you!" Ron got up and chased her the rest of the way into their room.

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was not that great but I will tell you this…the best part is still to come! I know you will like it people! The next chapter will be up soon. I am writing it now! Please review…PLEASE! Thanks!**


End file.
